Update Notes: 29 November 04
>> 'Publish 11 ' Publish 11.3 Major Features New Loot Everybody loves loot! Star Wars Galaxies is enhancing the loot system to make it more fun and exciting. With this publish, players will find all sorts of new goodies. There are 17 new skill enhancement stims, new loot kits, and new ways to recycle old loot kits. All of those broken datapads, viewscreens and firework duds? Well now, you can combine them with loot that drops from all sorts of NPC's to create new loot! You can Turn broken viewscreens into over 20 brand new paintings, turn broken datapads into working datapads, dud fireworks into working fireworks, corrupt datadisks into fixed datadisks that when combined with a working datadisk will a piece of flavor fiction and all sorts of new loot surprises (30 new craftables!). Click here to read more. Space Missions We have added over 30 new Space missions for Jump to Lightspeed users. This can be found throughout the various Space Stations. Here are some some tips to getting started: Corellia: * Any CorSec Pilot can receive new missions (but missions are not offered every time). Endor: * Imperial and RSF Pilots of Tier 3.5+ (two skills in tier 3) can receive missions. Dantooine: * Tier 2+, Specific story missions for all pilots, rebel pilots, and smuggler pilots. Lok: * Rebel, CorSec and SA pilots tier 2+ receive missions. Naboo: * Imperial and RSF Pilots Tier 2+ can receive missions. * Players of the RSF or Imperial track that have completed tier one can do a quest to get access to the Emperor's retreat without doing the ground Theme park missions. * Tatooine System, POI: SA, look for Garret at the Hutt Claims POI. * Any faction can find Kelen Wordka near the Tatooine Station or A'Lerris near the Nalera's Mining Station POI. Tatooine: * Rebel and SA pilots in Tier 1 can take the duty mission; Tier 2 SA can do the quest for access to Jabba's Palace. Talus: * Players wishing to receive missions from this station must be a ground Smuggler of Alliance or Privateer faction. Yavin: * Tier2+ Specific story missions for all pilots, rebel pilots, and smuggler pilots. New Droid User Interface Here's how to use the droid programming UI (flight commands UI) 1. Get a droid, either an astromech or a flight computer. 2. Get programmed chips (optional). If you have un-programmed chips, you can use the radial menu program the chip with any command your character "knows". You can also buy chips with commands you don't know. 3. Select the "Program Droid" command from the radial on the droid. 4. Once the UI appears. All commands you know (from skills) and chips you have (crafted or purchased) are on the left side of the window. All commands IN (active) the droid are on the right side. You can move commands back and forth to program the droid. The volume bar on the right shows how much room you have left. Putting chips in a droid (as opposed to commands you know) destroys the chip when the command is entered. This is so you can get "one-shot" programming of commands you don't know. Each faction gets different commands, so they can trade back and forth. 5. Press "Commit" to make the change to the droid. 6. When you are ready to load your droid or flight computer onto your ship, all you have to do is access a starship terminal and go to the "Manage Components" screen. On the left hand side, select the "Droid/Flight Computer" option and "load" it into your ship. You can now access your droid or flight computer in space by pressing CTRL-A while in space. Announcement on Engine Component Rebalance The top speed of the Mandal Motors 'Inferno' engine (granted as a quest reward) was reduced from 92 to approximately 79 to achieve better game balance. The certification level required for the 'Inferno' is too low to warrant such a high speed. Please note that engines of this speed (90+) and greater can still be looted and manufactured, but with high enough certification levels as to keep the game balanced. Existing 92 speed "reward" engines will not be affected, but will decay with damage as any other component would. Other Fixes and features Server Stability Enhancements * Improved client startup times Loot * Added new loot schematics, objects, draft schematics UI * Fixed chat window scroll bar "popping" up from bottom in some cases Profession: Pilots * Fixed Rebel Ace Pilot Helmet so that it can be worn by all species except Ithorian and Wookiee. * Fixed Privateer Ace Helmet so that it can now be worn by all species except Ithorians and Wookiees. * Added Black Sun Ace Fighter Helmet to the game. It can be worn by all species except Ithorians and Wookiees. Black Sun Ace Pilots may take some 'convincing' before they relinquish their helmets, so to speak. We recommend shooting them until they explode * Changed how missiles deal with obstacles. Formerly, missiles would almost always seek around obstacles such as asteroids. Now, there is a much greater chance that they will collide with the obstacle * When flying JtL and after using a pilot command, a system message will now tell you when you are ready to execute another pilot command * The ship engine 'run' sound now has variable pitch based on your throttle position * Updated the sound effects for the engines of the tie oppressor & the tie interceptor * Turning on the booster now disengages the autopilot. * Fixed problems with various species wearing the Ace flight jackets SpaceAI * AI ship combat tweaks SpaceUI * Made /ttell work when targeting a player ship. * The space launch UI will now listen for when a group is joined and disbanded and enable the group button appropriately. * The space group launch UI will now dynamically update its state to reflect group members if they are too far away to launch with the owner. * Added a declined invitation icon to the group launch UI. * You should now get group join and leave messages while in space. * Added a group management UI for launching into space with multi passenger ships * When you click on a starship terminal you will now see a group button next to launch. * If the player is in a group and is attempting to launch with a multi-passenger ship, then the Group button will be enabled. * Clicking on this button will bring up a small UI that lists all group members that are in the same cell as the player. * The player can choose to send invitations to each of the listed members, if the player agrees, then they will be launched into space in the ship with the other agreeing members. Conversations: Fix bug causing space conversation UI to show up on the ground * Added checkmarks next to completed quests in the quest journal. * Fixed some issues with grouping in space not updating properly * Fixed a problem with Space Terminals where they were not allowing you to travel to another Starport Space Missions * Corellia Privateer: Adwan Turoldine will now recognize that you have succeeded his third mission the next time you are victorious. If you currently have this mission, abort it and speak with Adwan again. * Naboo Privateer: Diness Imler will now recognize that you have succeeded her fourth mission the next time you are victorious. If you currently have this mission, abort it and speak with Diness again. * Dantooine and Yavin space stations will now grant side quests for players * The Lok Station will offer missions to non-Imperial and non-RSF pilots. * Imperial and RSF pilots will now be able to get quests from the Naboo space station. * Fixed incorrect message appearing when loading missile ammunition * Added Missions to Endor Station for Imperial and RSF pilots (You must be at least midway through tier3 in order to take these missions). * Tatooine station will now grant the duty station indicated by the conversation. * Corellia: Talon Karrde has moved to space and been replaced by one of his lieutenants * Tatooine station will now grant the duty station indicated by the conversation. * Assassinate space missions will now be properly marked as failed if you take too long to complete them and one of the target's escort ships escapes. Made the Blacklight Squadron Leader that you need to inspect in a Vortex Tier 3 Rebel mission a lot more common. Profession Shipwright * Fixed the chassis npc broker refusing to accept CANCEL Travel * Fixed a problem with /boardShuttle that in some instances would allow a character to board the shuttle when they are too far away. Player Associations * Increased the time to decay on the Corellian Guild Hall so that it matches the decay times of the other guild halls Combat * Fix issues with restoring attributes and setting wounds while invulnerability timers are active. Category:Updates